Zero Wing
History After She Feng reincarnates, he decides to stop pursuing his goal of becoming a member of Shadow. At the same time, he decides to create his own workshop and guild - Zero Wing - with the first members being Blackie and himself. At first, Blackie isn't too confident that She Feng can pull it off since they require a lot of credits just for the helmets alone not to mention the workshop residence and salaries of future members. However, after realizing that She Feng has great amounts of information (from a "beta tester") and amazing skills, he becomes fully motivated. During the first week of the game launch, She Feng had yet to announce that he's creating a guild. However, he recruited people and formed a party with members whom later become the first members of the guild as well as with people who have supported and admired him from the start with no hidden intentions: Blackie, Cola, Violet Cloud, Drowsy Sloth, Lonely Snow, Gluttonous Mouse, Fire Dance, Water Buffalo. Shi Feng first mentioned the name of his guild in chapter 90, but the guild wasn't created until chapter 244. Members Guild Leadership * Shi Feng (Guildmaster) * Aqua Rose (Vice Guildmaster) * Gentle Snow (Vice Guildmaster) * Fire Dance (Leader of Main team) * Melancholic Smile (Manager of Horizon Alliance) * Youlan (Trading Firm Management) Guild Residence * Purple Sun Mansion (White River City) 3-star Guild Residence ** Advanced Guild Hall (1-2-star Private Housing) ** 2-star Luxury Guild Smithy ** Employment center building ** Training room Horizon Alliance The Lifestyle players guild of Zero Wing. It was first mentioned in chapter 84 when Shi Feng asked Gentle Snow to help him spread around the word of the organization recruiting lifestyle members. Melancholic Smile and Cream Cocoa were the first members of this organization as they were recruited by Shi Feng personally. Candlelight Trading Firm The Candlelight Trading Firm is a shop started up by Zero Wing's guildleader Ye Feng/Black Flame. It's managed mainly by Melancholic Smile. After becoming a member of Zero Wing, Youlan is also in charge of management of the stores in Zero Wing City and Stone Forest Town. The shops' workers are all lifestyle players made up of both outsiders and official members of Horizon Alliance. All are required to sign contracts detailing that should they chose to leave the Firm, they'll be required to pay compensation fees for what they learned. * White River City's 4 Star Shop * Star-Moon City's Shop * Maple City's Shop Members Zero Wing Guild Branch Dark Den's District One is one of Zero Wing's guild branches. It is located in the Evil Ghost Domain. * Lions Bar: 1 star bar, produce 20 bottles of Hundred Berry Wine a day (50 a day for 2 star, 100 a day for 3 star) In Black Dragon Empire, there's another guild branch managed by Gentle Snow. * Hidden Fog Town Members of Dark Den Branch Members of Black Dragon Branch “If you’re worried about the percentage of shares that you’d control or how your subordinates would be treated, relax. I can give you 15% of Zero Wing’s shares. I’ll also give you 50 core member slots and the power to form the Ouroboros Legion, which will be under your full control. What do you think? (ch-982) Affiliated Guilds * Immortal Light * Ocean Viewing Town Peak and Apex Experts Peak Experts (Refinement Realm, Flowing Water Realm) Apex Experts (Void Realm, Domain Realm) * Apex Expert Shi Feng (Domain Realm) * Peak Expert Fire Dance (Flowing Water Realm) * Peak Expert Violet Cloud (Refinement Realm) * Peak Expert Gentle Snow (Flowing Water Realm) * Peak Expert Zhao Yueru (Refinement Realm) * Peak Expert Aqua Rose (Refinement Realm) * Peak Expert Alluring Summer (Refinement Realm) * Peak Expert '''Shadow Sword (Refinement Realm)Chapter 1505 ' * '''Peak Expert '''Lifeless Thorn (Flowing Water Realm) * '''Peak Expert '''Silent Blade (Refinement Realm) Allied Guilds and Organizations * Ouroboros (former) * Phoenix Pavilion * Secret Pavilion * Raven * Asura Adventurer Team (formed chapter 1456) Enemy Guilds and Organizations * Overwhelming Smile * Underworld * Dragon Pavilion * Flower of Seven Sins * King's Return * Blackwater Guild * Pantheon * Evil God’s Temple * miracle '''PERSONAL NPC GUARDS' 1. Anna- Tier 3 Summoner 2. Kite- Tier 3 Swordsman 3. Gilbert (Hero for Stone Forest Town) 4. Category:Guilds